Exorcist in Wonderland
by Fan-of-Angel-Feathers
Summary: lavi, kanda, and allen have sumbeled into wonderland. what sort of truble will these three get into? what secrets will they uncover? 4 OCs: momose, runa, kasakura, & hiiragi. alicexace, OCxpierce, OCxgray, OCxpeter, lavixkanda, abit of leenalee and allen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Exorcist in Wonderland**_

**Hay before you read you should know, I've added a few of my own characters. I will explain them out and give you the sight to see a picture of them.**

**Runa White. Peter Whites sister. Age, 18. **

**.com/albums/ad340/alliegrl1995/silver%20rain/normal_**

**Momose Airay. Boris Airays sister. Age, 18. **

**.com/image/silver%20rain/Anao-_?o=171 **

**Kasakura Monrey. Julius Monreys little sister. Age, 5.**

**.com/albums/ad340/alliegrl1995/silver% **

**Hiiragi Yoshika. Aces little sister. Age, 16.**

**.com/albums/ii35/Rain_ **

**Now that you know the new characters and what they look like, lets get on with the story. P.S. There is a bit of cussing because Kanda and the black joker cuss a lot and I don't feel like bleeping them. Don't worry I will not put too much. If you want me to change the rating I will. P.P.S. if the links don't work go to my profile.**

**1: Wonderland**

"Waaaa! Alice, nee-san hit me!" Kasakura yelled running up to Alice with tears in her eyes. Alice was making Julius's coffee when the small girl ran up to her.

"Where you bugging your big brother again?" Alice questioned because even though Kasakura may have had good intentions, she may have also been annoying Julius. The small girl looked down at her black bunny that she held in her arms.

"No, I was *sniff* just trying to see how to *sniff* fix the clocks." Kasakura was a young clockmaker, and even though she was Julius's little sister, she sure didn't act like it.

"Now, now." Alice said patting the little girl on the head. "I'm sure he didn't really want to hurt you. Julius is probably just in a bad mood." Kasakura admired her older brother, so much that she carried around a wrench like he does, and tied one to her favorite little stuffed rabbits hand, which he got for her on her first birthday as a role-holder.

"Hay, I'm back, anyone miss me?" Alice and Kasakura looked up at the smiling brunet. Hiiragi looked from Alice to Kasakura with her visible eye. She had two eyes but, for reasons unknown, she always covered one eye with her hair. "Let me guess, you bugged your older brother," she pointed at Kasakura. "got hit, then ran to Alice." Hiiragi was also a dream, like nightmare, so she could read minds. Unlike, Julius and Kasakura, Hiiragi and nightmare may have the same role but they aren't related. Hiiragi was actually related to, believe it or not, Ace.

"Hay, Julius was wondering when your brother was going to be back." Julius had sent ace out three days ago, and Alice was starting to worry about him.

"I don't know where he's at or when he'll be here, but I do know he's on another one of his 'adventurers'." she put air quotes around the word 'adventurers' because we all know that's what ace says when he's lost. Her information, however, didn't help at the moment. "I do know something that's going on at heart castle, not about my brother though, about Runa." Hiiragi spent a lot of her time at heart castle. Unlike nightmare, she wasn't hiding from Gray, she actually did her work, she went to see her brother and friend Runa. Julius walked in at that moment looking a little guilty.

"Um, is every thing okay in here?" Julius was a kind man, even though he didn't act like it, who hated it when people cried, or more pacifically when girls cried.

"Everything is a-okay nee-san." Kasakura said hugging the larger mans arm with a big smile on her face. Julius patted his little sister on the head thinking 'she's just a kid.' Kasakura couldn't stay mad, sad, or angry to long, she always finds a way to get happy again. "Oh, Hiiragi onee-san, what where you going to say about Runa onee-san?" Kasakura looked away from her older brother to look over at Hiiragi with big curious blue eyes still hugging her brothers arm.

"Oh ya, I found out Runa has been up on the surface watching this guy." Alice was stunned for a moment, looking at the girl, she did not like where this story was going. Runa was _Peters_ sister, so Alice was hoping Runa will not pull a white rabbit trick, as in lead that poor man here, into wonderland. If she douse, well it was lucky for Alice to survive here so, that poor man might not live long. Hiiragi heard Alice's thoughts and laughed lightly. Julius, Kasakura, and Alice looked at her to see what she was laughing about. Hiiragi caught there stairs and thoughts and stopped and blinked. 'uh oh. I don't think I should tell them the outsider guys are here.' Hiiragi thought for a moment then decided to do what her brother does. Laugh and put a goofy grin on your face so people think your an idiot. Ace wasn't as much as an idiot as every one thinks he is. He is actually really smart, he just acted like that so people would underestimate him. So she put her hand on her hips, put on a goofy grin an started laughing like an idiot. Kasakura just blinked in confusion wile Alice and Julius just looked at her like she was a female ace, and all of clover tower was starting to think she was.

**(heart castle)**

Runa sat beside and watched the the sleeping red haired man as he laid, passed out on the ground of heart castles maze. Runa held the filed bottle of 'the medicine of the heart' that her brother had given her when he found out about her trips to the surface world. She wasn't sure if he would hate her or not for making him stay here, and she really didn't want him to hate her, just like how Alice now hates her brother peter, but if she douse not make him drink it he'd just head strait home. She didn't even know his name though, but she did know his name once, but he has changed his name so many times Runa couldn't keep track. She decided to go ahead and make him drink it. Since he was unconscious she didn't have to force it down his throat, like her brother had to do with Alice. She opened the bottle, tilted his head up, then carefully slid the medicine down his throat. Once the bottle was empty the long black haired man started to stir. Runa was startled by the man an quickly set the bottle by the red head and ran away.

Kanda woke up before the other two exorcist feeling a bit weird. "Yo, idiot rabbit, bean sprout, wake up." Kanda said throwing a rock at each boy. Allen and Lavi woke up, Allen glaring at the samurai, Lavi confused. The three men looked around, wondering where the ended up. Earlier that day Lavi, Kanda, and Allen where heading back to headquarters after a long mission. The part that ticked them off the most about this mission wasn't the amount akuma they had to fight,over 50,000 by lavi's count, no the part that really pissed them off was the fact that there wasn't any innocence there in the first place. On there way back home, headquarters, Lavi spotted a glimpse of blue rabbit ears. Now since the idiot rabbit had to follow that rabbit down it's hole Kanda, Lavi, and Allen are now in this strange place.

"Hay, yu, where are we?" Lavi said sitting up and looking at the glaring long haired samurai. Lavi knew that Kanda hated his first name, but Lavi liked using it to try and make a bond or some kind of friendship.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kanda snapped back at Lavi. Lavi decided to go head and shut up, before he was almost decapitated. Usually Lavi would bug and annoy Kanda until he attacked him. Since they where currently in an unknown place with who knows what that could be lurking, he thought it would be best to not tick Kanda off today. For all they knew it could be one of Road Camelots dimensions and they could be attacked at any moment.

"Hey Allen, are there any akuma around?" Lavi thought it was best to be safe then sorry, and he really couldn't concentrate on fighting because he was trying to figure out how and why he had such strange taste in his mouth. Allen activated his right eye, the one that was cursed, and checked the surrounding area for akuma. Lavi always thought Allen's eye was cool while Kanda, on the other hand, hated it. Kanda always said he hated Allen because he was cursed, a beansprout, annoying, or useless, but Allen and Lavi think Kanda was just making up reasons to hate him, Kanda hated everyone and he liked to keep it that way.

"I don't see any, but there are a lot of people around." Lavi started to swish his tough around his mouth trying to figure out the taste in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid rabbit?" Kanda asked, snarled at, Lavi.

"Well, I got this weird taste in my mouth and I have no clue what it is or how it got there." Allen spotted a clear bottle beside Lavi.

"Hay Lavi, is this what's in your mouth?" Allen asked holding up the small bottle. Lavi took it from Allen and examined it. It was a small clear bottle with a heart shaped lid. He opened it and licked the top.

"Ya, this is it. Where did-" Lavi was cut off by a sudden yell. Allen and Lavi looked around and thought. 'Where's Kanda?'

**(with Runa)**

When Runa was Finally out of breath she noticed it was much hotter then it used to be (but she mostly thought it was because of all the running) and that the trees where not filled with cherry blossoms. 'Don't tell me I'm in amusement park territory.' Runa didn't pay much attention to where she was running she was just so scared of the guys finding her that she just ran. She was positive she was in amusement park territory when she saw the rides of in the distance.

"Runa-chan!" She herd her named being called to the right of her. She new by the high pitch voice exactly who it was.

"Hey Pierce." She said turning to face the mouse. Although he could be scared of Peter at times, pierce was never scared of Runa and Elliot, because he thought rabbits where harmless. The two started talking and didn't notice the cat that was lurking in the tree, until it pounced on Pierce. Runa simply backed away as Pierce and the cat tumbled to the ground.

Pierce had his eyes closed until he heard a female catlike voice say. "Gotcha Pierce!" Pierce opened his eyes and sighed at who it was.

"Momose, you scared me I thought it was brother." Even though Momose has the role of the Cheshire cat just like her younger brother Boris, Pierce liked Momose better then Boris.

"Hey Pierce, I caught you, you know what that means now don't you?" Momose asked, ignoring pierce. Pierce blushed, but before he could object because Momoses lips soon found its way to Pierces neck.

Pierce let out a small moan. M-M-M-Momose! Runa's right- Runa's right." Pierce tried to show Momose that Runa was right there watching, but he couldn't find her.

"She probably got awkward and left." Momose whispered into Pierces ear. "Now we can have some real fun." She said seductively nibbling on his ear. Pierce moaned loudly when Momoses hand pushed on his crotch.

"Momose!" Pierce and Momose heard off in the distance. There eyes shot open wide to see that Momoses brother, Boris, was looking for her.

**MadHatterGrl: he he, cliffhanger.**

**Momose: why the hell did you end it there? !**

**Pierce: -in a corner crying- I'm going to die! I'm going to die! **

**Ace: ha ha the mouse is going to die! Ha ha.**

**MadHatterGrl: leave ace!**

**Ace: aw! Why?**

**MadHatterGrl: because I said so!**

**Ace: aw but I wanted to some fun. -hugs MadHatterGrls waist- **

**MadHatterGrl: ugh! Get the hell off me Ace!**

**Ace: ha ha ha I don't think so. -tackles MadHatterGrl-**

**MadHatterGrl: Momose, Pierce, help me!**

**-Momose and Pierce are nowhere to be seen-**

**Ace: ha ha ha where all alone now MadHatterGrl.**

**MadHatterGrl: NO! ! !**


	2. MESSAGE FOR READERS!

**MESSAGE FOR READERS!**

**I've decided to focus on one story at a time. Instead of working on all at once.**

**So I put a poll on my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl"**

**You can choose between stories I've started, **

**or new ones that I just haven't finished.**

**Here are some of my new ones:**

**The Danish Mermaid: _The Little Mermaid and Hetalia: Axis Powers, what if Ariel new Denmark? What if she saved him instead of the prince? Rated T and Ariel x Denmark._**

**I'm Not Mad****: ****_Alice: Madness Returns and Hetalia: Axis Powers, England has been sent to Dr. Bumby by his boss. There he meets a young woman named Alice. Somehow, England was able to follow Alice into Wonderland! How is this Possible? Human names, rated M for safety, and Arthur x Alice._**

**Monster****: ****_Hetalia: Axis Powers, A young girl named Luna Nightingale gos to a Halloween party where she meets a hansom masked man in a vampire costume, but is it really a costume? Because when she woke up she found a loss of memory and some strange bite marks on her neck. Will she find her memory? Or will she find the masked man who she can't get out of her head? Romania x OC and rated M._**

**I HATE HIGH SCHOOL****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Based off "Biscuits and Macaroni" by FranceInMyPants,"Easy A", and "Mean Girls". high school is a bitch for Victoria, especially since the student council then the entire school is out to get her! How will she survive? Will she be able to save her high school experience? Will she even LIVE through high school! ? Seychelles x Prussia and rated M for, well if you've seen the movies and read the fanfiction … you'd know why._**

**Kasakura's Little Adventurer****:****_ Alice in the Country of Hearts, based off "The Heart Princess" by 0.0 LUNAr eclipse 0.0Julius's little sister Kasakura is out to catch a nymph, more pacifically a Spring nymph. With the Fall nymph that she caught in the Hatter territory on her side will she find the Spring nymph and have Alice fall in love with her big brother and have her stay in Wonderland? Or will Alice go home after all? Or will one of the other Wonderlanders find the nymph before Kasakura? Alice x ? and rated T._**

**Truth or Dare****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Janice is finally legal to drink and she decides to play truth or dare with some guys we like. (Norway, Romania, Denmark, Hong Kong, Japan, and England) Readers pick dares and truths, rated M._**

**Friends With the Enemy's Niece****:****_ Shugo Chara, Alexandra is new in Japan. With purple hair, one green eye, one red eye, and her parents dead she's left with no one except her uncle Nikaido, her Chara Singer, and her new friend Amu. Until she meets a Norwegian man named Lukas. What will become of Alexandra and Lukas? And Easter is planning something, but what? Norway x Alexandra, rated T._**

**Scotland's Memories****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, wile England is sick, Scotland reminiscences over his __past with his siblings, his best friend France, and his beloved baby brother. Starting with Rome capturing England and taking him away __from__ Scotland. England x Scotland, rated T, based somewhat off historical fact._**

**That's all I got.**

**Still go to my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl" and vote.**

**Please. **

**And if you have any ideas or request feel free to tell me, here or Facebook ^^**

**~MadHatterGrl**

**(I used a really cool font for the signature called AR BERKLEY, sorry if you can't see it XP)**


End file.
